


Remembered

by centreoftheselights



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, Female Characters, Gen, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centreoftheselights/pseuds/centreoftheselights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Next to Sam and Dean, who was left to remember Jo after she died?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembered

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [on Tumblr](http://centrumlumina.tumblr.com/post/46446390185/next-to-sam-and-dean-who-was-left-to-remember-jo-after).
> 
> Prompted anonymously.

She had knocked on the door the day after Thalia’s “accident.” Sally wasn’t in the mood for visitors, not when her best friend had just been found spread out across the walls of her own bedroom. But she had introduced herself as “Jo Williams, Thalia was my cousin” and Sally had known that Thalia’s only cousin was serving overseas.

She should have slammed the door, but she was angry and hurting and she thought Jo had to be a journalist, so she had let her in and told her what she had seen when she let herself in, expecting to find Thalia sleeping off an all-night study session.

But Jo hadn’t been surprised. Her questions had only got stranger - “Did she have any enemies? Had she been anywhere unusual lately? Developed an interest in the occult?” It was that last question that had pushed Sally over the edge, and she had thrown Jo out - “This isn’t some horror movie! This is _real_!”

That night, she’d learned the difference wasn’t as clear as she’d once thought. A strange man, flickering and in her bedroom with a knife the size of her arm. She had screamed and expected to die.

Then Jo had burst through the door and shot him in the head.

She’d thrust a bag of salt into Sally’s hands, told her to make a circle and stay inside, “don’t leave until I come back” and Sally had turned to her and said “I’m coming with you.”

She knew how to handle a shotgun - her uncle had taken her hunting with her cousins - and when she’d made it clear she wasn’t being left behind, Jo had handed her some ammo - “salt rounds” - and driven them both to a graveyard.

That was the night Sally learned what it was like to watch a ghost as its corpse burned.

When it was all over, she had turned to Jo and asked “Did you just save my life?”

“Don’t worry about it. It’s what I do.”

“Not helping.”

Jo had laughed.

“A ghost tried to kill me! What am I supposed to do with that?”

“You live.”

So Sally had - had gone back to university, passed her classes. Graduated and become a social worker.

But she never forgot the girl who saved her life.


End file.
